


you started this game first

by taeilormoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilormoon/pseuds/taeilormoon
Summary: Donghyuck likes playing games. He likes the games he plays with Taeil the most.





	you started this game first

**Author's Note:**

> this makes references to my previous fic [baby shark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736038) though it can definitely be read on its own. title comes from drippin'

“Hyung.”

Donghyuck’s been flicking through a single rack of shirts in one of his favorite clothing stores for a good four minutes now, and after very careful consideration he finally pulls one out and holds it up to his chest.

“What do you think about—”

He’s been shopping with Taeil at a mall for the past two hours, but when he turns on his heel to where he thinks his boyfriend's standing beside him he finds himself alone and talking to no one.

“Baby?”

He hangs the shirt back up and searches around. Taeil’s not even there anymore let alone following him around. 

“Where the f—”

He walks out to the middle of one of the large walkways and looks around him for a cute and familiar face, finding nothing but strangers who pay him no attention, not recognizing him past his bucket hat and the black prada face mask he borrowed from Taeil this morning and likely for the foreseeable future.

It’s nice, both the mask and getting to feel anonymous for the first time in forever, but the downside is that his similarly incognito boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and decides to call him. Taeil answers on the second ring.

“Haechan-ie?”

“_Taeil-ah_,” Donghyuck says with the same nagging whine he always uses when Taeil isn’t playing the way he wants him to. “You’re just gonna ditch me? I had a whole conversation with myself, the store clerk looked at me like I was going crazy!”

Taeil laughs, and the sound of it is still light and cute even through the phone. It makes it hard to be mad at him.

“Ah, sorry. I said I was going to get us coffee, I thought you heard me. You were still deciding between the two jackets.”

“Wait, the _jackets_?!” Donghyuck cries out. “You mean I was standing there talking to myself for _ ten whole minutes_?”

Taeil’s laugh is brighter this time, not even pretending not to be amused. “Cute.”

Donghyuck turns pink. He really makes it so hard.

“You could have helped me,” he sulks.

“I did!” Taeil answers. “I told you I liked the first one, you didn’t believe me.”

“Well…they were both nice.”

“Which is why I also said you should just get both. You overthink things too much.”

“Says _ you_,” Donghyuck retorts intelligently.

“Says me,” Taeil answers back casually, unaffected by Donghyuck’s attitude. “Should I come back?”

Donghyuck sighs. “_No_—”

Taeil is an infuriatingly wonderful person.

He has an energy to him, light and gentle, that draws in negative emotions and clears them out. Donghyuck could be in the worst mood of his life, his whole body shaking with it, but five minutes of sitting next to Taeil with his head on his shoulder, not even needing to speak to him, and he feels better. Happier and calmer. 

As an added bonus, he also has a very high threshold for any and all of Donghyuck’s bullshit.

Everyone in the group has a hard limit to how much Donghyuck they are willing and able to put up with before they start flinging him off or complaining; everyone but Taeil. No amount of his nagging, or clinging, or begging for attention seems to bother him. Nothing ever seems _ too much _for him.

It’s what he loves the most about him, and part of what makes them so good for each other, but sometimes Donghyuck feels an inescapable itch creep under his skin that tells him he needs to be an absolutely insufferable brat, and Taeil provides almost no outlet for that. He actively encourages that side of him, and he loves to watch him unleash it on the other, less tolerant members, but Taeil himself is a patient, unshakable tree, even for someone like Donghyuck who loves a challenge.

So Donghyuck’s sigh is strangely long-suffering. “—I’ll come find you.”

“Okay, I’m standing outside Starbucks. I love you.”

Donghyuck hears a kiss through the receiver before the line goes dead and has to take a deep, calming breath before moving.

Taeil is outside Starbucks like he said he would be, standing with his side to Donghyuck in a massively oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that Donghyuck loves making him wear, with his mask pulled down under his chin as he sips from his drink. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he says when he approaches him.

Taeil’s head spins towards him, his eyes wide as he gets caught off-guard, but then his face softens and he lights up with a smile that Donghyuck almost doesn’t survive. 

“_Very _ cute,” he corrects, taking his Iced Americano when it’s offered to him. “Thanks, boss.”

Taeil winks at him and pulls his mask back up over face before starting to walk. Donghyuck falls into step beside him and links their arms.

“You didn’t buy either jacket,” Taeil points out, noting that Donghyuck’s not carrying any bags. He should be, he’s been buying things since they got there, but Taeil has all of them hanging from his other arm.

“I thought I’d spare your energy,” Donghyuck answers with a shrug, trying to come off as nonchalant even as he snuggles closer to Taeil’s side. “I can carry my own stuff, y’know.”

“I know,” Taeil says offhandedly before moving the conversation along. “What’s that other store you like called? We should go there next.”

Donghyuck looks over at Taeil and carefully considers his words, his head tilted in thought. Taeil’s always generous when it comes to Donghyuck, it’s never taken much work for him to have him eating out of his hand, but today he hasn’t had to do anything at all. Taeil’s the one who suggested they go out for the day together, and despite Donghyuck quite literally dragging him around after his each and every whim he hasn’t complained at all.

Taeil may be an unshakeable tree, but he’s never usually this easy. A lightbulb goes off, and Donghyuck grins wickedly.

“_Ahh_, you just really wanna treat me today. Is that it?”

Taeil nods idly, and he clearly doesn't hear the mischief in Donghyuck's voice until it’s too late and he’s leaned right in with his lips close enough to brush against his ear.

“Have I been fucking you _ that _ good, oppa?” he whispers.

He can’t see much of the look Taeil gets on his face, but when he pulls back he does get to watch his ear turn pink and a sudden flush bleed out past the edges of his face mask.

He smiles boastfully. He may not be able to annoy Taeil per say, but he can get underneath his skin in other ways.

“I try to be a good hyung—” Taeil falters, feebly trying to play it off.

“Of course you are, baby,” Donghyuck coos at him, his voice obnoxiously sweet as he squeezes Taeil’s arm tightly in his so he can’t break free. “You’re such a good hyung. So good for me— I mean ‘to me’.”

“Okay, you’ve done well.” Taeil squirms helplessly in his hold as his embarrassed blush floods his neck. “_Thank you_.”

Donghyuck lets him go with an impish giggle. “You are so much fun to play with.” 

Donghyuck likes playing games. He likes turning almost any word into an acrostic poem. He likes coming up with ridiculously complicated handshakes and then expecting everyone to keep them memorized. He likes spending an entire hour convincing Taeyong of a completely untrue fact and then waiting to see how many days it takes for him to realize he was making it up. He likes following Dongyoung around the dorm copying everything he does until he gets threatened with a vegetable peeler.

Every member in the group is a potential target, but Donghyuck likes the games he plays with Taeil the most.

“So much fun,” he repeats, and he reaches one of his hands out and toys with the burning hot shell of Taeil’s ear. He knows by the way that Taeil glares at him with his brows furrowed that he’s pouting.

“Ah, my love really is so cute.” With a little tug to his lobe, Donghyuck lets him go and drops his hand back to his side. He eyes Taeil's empty one swinging beside it and hesitates for only a second before taking it and lacing their fingers together.

Taeil throws him a look, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. They usually don’t hold hands like this in public, _too risky_, but Donghyuck’s always hated that rule. What’s the point of being on a date if you’re not even allowed to hold hands?

“Hyuck," Taeil says cautiously. "What are you doing?”

Donghyuck ignores him and only squeezes tighter. “I wanna play another game!”

With a surprise sharp turn he pulls Taeil into a large, overstuffed home goods store that looks like it hasn’t had a style refresh, or a customer under the age of seventy, since the early nineties. The fluorescent lighting is dingy and faded and a quarter of them flicker with a hum like a haunted house. The lady at the counter reminds Donghyuck of his grandmother, leaning over the countertop as she works on a puzzle in a magazine. She doesn’t even seem to notice them come in.

Taeil laughs. “What, are you going to make me try and find something older than me in here?” 

“Maybe,” Donghyuck teases. “Wouldn’t be easy.”

“Shut up.”

It doesn’t go unnoticed that despite his nerves Taeil hasn’t tried to pull his hand free yet, that he’s still holding it even as Donghyuck drags him past some of the few elderly customers ambling through the store. A happy thrill runs through him, and he bites down on his lip to try and keep his smile in check as he starts weaving Taeil through random aisles.

“What are we looking for, then?” Taeil asks, looking around as they fly by a shelf of horribly outdated table lamps.

“I’ll know when I find it.”

He bows politely at everyone they pass, none of them caring to take much notice of them, and he looks around. He’s not looking for an item per say, but he ends up finding what he_ is _looking for in the same aisle as the bathroom supplies.

“—soap dishes?” Taeil asks, staring blankly at shelves of randomly colored porcelain while Donghyuck looks around them. “You wanted to come look at soap dishes?”

"Nope." With a satisfied smile Donghyuck finally lets go of Taeil’s hand and instead steps into his space, catching him off guard again as he reaches out and tugs his mask back down under his chin, and he tilts it up just enough as he leans forward.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Taeil jerks his head back, his eyes wide and nervous. 

Donghyuck moves his hand up and cups the side of his face. “Hyung, do you trust me?”

He knows what Taeil’s worried about, what kind of scenarios he's playing in his head, but Donghyuck isn’t planning on getting them caught. There’s a risk involved, sure, but it’s a carefully calculated one. Everything with Donghyuck is carefully calculated. He’s frivolous, but he’s not an idiot. He’s always thinking at least three moves ahead.

Taeil knows this, Donghyuck knows he does. He watches Taeil’s gaze shift back to his face.

“What kind of question is that?” he says, his eyes darting from feature to feature. “Of course not.”

It’s delivered completely deadpan but Donghyuck smiles anyway. His thumb brushes softly over the high point of Taeil's cheekbone, right underneath his left eye.

Taeil’s a terrible liar, his eyes always give him away. They shine at him way too brightly.

The next time he leans in Taeil holds his breath but doesn’t move, and he lets Donghyuck kiss him, and when a few seconds pass and they don't hear screaming or the flash of a camera he kisses him back, melting against his lips.

“So was that what you were looking for?” Taeil asks when Donghyuck pulls away.

Donghyuck smiles. “I don’t know, we can always double check.”

Taeil sets his jaw and tries to look like he isn’t completely charmed, but this time it’s him that leans in, kissing Donghyuck again before finally pulling away. He takes his hand as he goes, and while he doesn’t take hold of it he does toy with his fingers before letting him go and starting to walk.

Donghyuck follows. “So what do you wanna do now?”

Taeil shrugs and wanders randomly down an aisle filled with gaudy wall art on one side and mirrors on the other. He stops in front of one of the wide, full length mirrors and turns to face it, and he looks at Donghyuck through his reflection when he pops up behind him over his shoulder, plopping his chin down. “I don’t know, what do you wanna do?”

Donghyuck grins and wraps his arm around Taeil’s waist, and he nuzzles into his neck.

“I’ve got some ideas,” he hints, sliding his hand down over his stomach before slipping it under his shirt to touch his bare skin. “Wanna play another game?”

“What has gotten into you today?” Taeil asks as he wriggles in Donghyuck’s hold, his touch light enough to tickle.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck answers. “Want something to get into you?”

He scoffs. “You’re so annoying.”

That’s not a no, especially not when he’s not making any effort to pull away. 

“_Oppa_,” Donghyuck purrs quietly against his ear, smiling when the blush creeps back up Taeil's neck. “Do you?”

“Annoying,” he repeats like it still means something even when his breaths get a little heavier at the tips of Donghyuck’s fingers trailing over the waistband of his shorts.

“Wanna go somewhere?” Donghyuck finally asks.

“Here? Are you crazy?”

“C’mon,” Donghyuck coaxes, his lips ghosting over his skin. “We’ve been kinda spoiled since we started sharing a room. Don’t you miss when we had to sneak around more?” He can feel Taeil warming up under his hands, burning up from the inside. “How many venue bathrooms have I blown you in now?”

“Hyuck!”

He loves how shy Taeil gets whenever he speaks as shamelessly as he does, spinning on his heels and clamping his hand over Donghyuck’s mouth even though they’re still alone.

He darts his tongue out and licks at his boyfriend’s palm, and he laughs when Taeil yanks it back with a face.

“No one can hear me but you,” he teases. “You always get so flustered.”

“Because _ you _ always speak so plainly.”

“And you don’t like it?” They both know it’s a rhetorical question, so Donghyuck doesn’t give him much pause. “I just want to make you feel good, boss.”

Taeil stares at him for a moment, chewing his lip and carefully considering Donghyuck’s words before he answers.

“How?” he asks eventually, and Donghyuck smiles.

Five minutes later he’s dragging both Taeil and four pairs of jeans that he randomly grabbed off a shelf into the fitting room of an entirely different store. He dumps them on the floor, not a single pair in his size, and pins Taeil to a wall, peeling off both of their masks and hats before diving onto his neck.

He mumbles something barely coherant against his skin and slots one of his thighs between the both of Taeil’s and grinds up. Taeil moans, the sound of it pretty and musical, and it sends a shiver up from Donghyuck's toes to the top of his head.

Their bags clatter to the ground as Taeil drops them by their feet and then his hands are in Donghyuck’s hair, grabbing two handfuls and pulling him up to his mouth so he can kiss him proper. Donghyuck keeps his eager moan as quiet as he can and licks into Taeil’s mouth like he’s been starving.

“This is so dumb,” Taeil says when they part, groaning when Donghyuck grinds in again. Donghyuck looks up and makes a note of the speaker high up on the back wall blasting music over the top of them and effectively drowning them out. He can barely even hear himself think. “The girl at the counter’s going to get suspicious.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “The girl at the counter’s a broke grad student not getting paid enough to give a shit. I promise you she won’t come looking.”

He rolls his hips again and grins when Taeil squeezes his eyes shut and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. He shifts down to chase the friction and Donghyuck moans against his neck, already sweaty from the heat of his breath, when his thigh moves against him in turn. 

Taeil’s hands pet through his hair. “I let you talk me into too many things.” 

“Over ever good things,” Donghyuck says, unbothered as he bites carefully into the junction of his shoulder and neck. “But you can punish me if you really want.”

“I can walk out.”

He’s trying to brush Donghyuck off, play hard to get, but he’s already too far gone for it. Even as he says it he’s tilting his head to the side to give Donghyuck better access.

“You can.” Donghyuck slides a hand down and hikes up the front of Taeil’s shirt until his fingertips can hook into the waistband of his shorts. “We both know you’re not going to, though.”

Because he knows he’s right he doesn’t wait for Taeil to speak before he slips his hand in past both his shorts and his briefs and touches him. Taeil gasps at the first brush of fingers against his skin, but the thrill is short-lived when Donghyuck pulls back again.

“—Huh?”

Donghyuck spits generously into his palm.

“Hyuck, that’s disgusting. I—” Donghyuck slides his hand back in and takes Taeil in a tight, wet fist, and he slicks him up from base to tip. Everything else Taeil might have said in his lost in his groan.

The corner of Donghyuck’s mouth pulls up in a smirk. “Still disgusting?”

Taeil has his head tilted back when Donghyuck starts to stroke him, his mouth hanging open, and he pushes out a breathy chuckle. “You’re hot when you’re smug.”

There’s a part of Donghyuck that feeds off of Taeil’s praise. A part of him that needs it and craves it and will do almost anything to get it. It’s the part of him that constantly makes him want to impress Taeil; to win games for him and be clever for him, be funny or pretty for him.

Taeil’s praise folds Donghyuck like thin paper, and with a whiny sort of growl he crowds even more into his space, stifling and insufferable and all the more desperate now to make him come.

“You like it when your baby’s a brat,” he says matter of factly, twisting his wrist on a downstroke in just the way he knows Taeil likes.

Taeil’s hips thrust up into his hand with another moan and Donghyuck leans in close.

“Sure you don’t wanna punish me for it?” He speaks right into his ear, his breath hot against the side of his face. “Bend me over your lap when I misbehave? Tell me how bad I’ve been? Put your little brat in his place?”

He pulls back just enough to see the way that Taeil looks at him. His eyes are dark, his pupils blown wide, and his stare is heady and inebriated. It’s fixed on Donghyuck’s mouth like he can’t decide if he wants to keep letting him talk or if he wants to devour him instead. He reaches up and cups the side of Donghyuck’s face with a soft hand, and his thumb trails over his bottom lip. Donghyuck nips into the pad of it with his teeth.

“Do you ever think about fucking me, boss?”

Taeil gasps and his hand shoots from Donghyuck’s face to his wrist. He squeezes firm and holds him still as his cock throbs and pulses, and the moan that falls out of his mouth is shattered. Donghyuck feels precum drool into his hand, and when Taeil’s grip loosens and he starts to move again the slick sound it makes is obscene. 

He takes it as an emphatic yes. He also nearly loses it right in his boxers.

“_Taeil-ah_,” he whines. “I want you to fuck me so bad. I want—” Donghyuck’s thought about it so many times by now. “I want you to watch me while I fuck myself on your perfect cock.” 

Taeil’s eyes close and his head falls back again, and without even needing to say so Donghyuck can tell he’s getting close. He starts to stroke him faster, twisting on every downstroke now, and does his best to muffle the sounds that Taeil makes, kissing him over and over again.

“Wouldn’t your baby look so pretty?” he says against his lips between kisses. “I’d be so good for you. I wouldn’t let you do a thing. I’d be _so good_.”

Taeil moans high and tight.

“I’d be your good boy. Tell me you want it, hyung,” he nearly begs. “Tell me you want me.”

“_Yes_,” Taeil answers immediately, the word falling heavy and fast from his lips like he’s been dying to say it. “I want you, I want you. Fuck, I’m so close, Haechan-ie.”

Donghyuck pulls up and focuses on the tip, and he works over Taeil until his breath races to a sudden stop and his stomach muscles tighten. 

“_Hyuck_.” 

His lids flutter and his mouth drops open in a silent moan as he comes into Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck does his best to not let Taeil make a mess of himself but it’s hard when he’s so focused on how perfectly, beautifully euphoric he looks. 

He nuzzles into Taeil’s soft hair when he finally sags back against the wall, and with no other options in a fitting room he carefully draws his hand free and brings it up to his mouth to clean it off. He fixes his eyes on Taeil as he does it, and he groans like he can’t fucking believe what Donghyuck does to him before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Donghyuck takes what he hadn’t quite swallowed and pushes it into Taeil’s mouth, making sure he can taste himself. Taeil whines but he only kisses back harder. 

“You’re such a—“ he trails off when they part, dazed and smitten. 

“Slut?” Donghyuck provides helpfully with a laugh. 

“What?” Taeil pulls back. “I wasn’t going to say that.“

Donghyuck shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re my baby,” Taeil asserts, tucking himself away properly before leaning back into Donghyuck’s space and kissing him again, pushing up onto his toes to get his arms around his neck.

He’s always so much more affectionate after he comes, his smiles big and his limbs heavy, his face flushed like he’s drunk. Donghyuck loves every single second of it.

“Has your baby earned a reward?” he asks between kisses. “I made you feel good like I promised.” 

Taeil hums against his lips and pretends to think. “What kind of reward does he want?” 

Donghyuck doesn’t need to think about it but for a few seconds he hesitates to say, chewing on his lip. 

“Do you remember last week? Before we—when you—_ uh_—” His voice fades out awkwardly. Even now, after everything he’s said and done in the past hour, all his shameless bravado, he can’t make himself say out loud that Taeil had taken his cock all the way down his throat and that he liked it so much he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. 

Taeil pulls back and looks over his face in quiet thought. His cheeks burn up and his gaze shifts to stare at the wall but Taeil’s quick to cup the side of his face and get his attention back.

“You’re cute, Haechan-ie,” he answers. “I remember.” 

He grabs Donghyuck’s arms and spins them around so their positions are reversed, Donghyuck’s back finding the wall before Taeil’s hands are all over him, pushing up under his shirt as he kisses over the constellation of moles that dot his face, neck and chest.

His hands eventually find Donghyuck’s, and he laces their fingers before finally dropping to his knees. 

“If we get caught I hope you know I’m changing my name and moving to another country.” 

He grabs the waistband of Donghyuck's sweatpants and pulls both them and his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Donghyuck hisses when his cock hits the cool air. 

“Better make sure you pack for two then, ‘cause you don’t go anywhere without me.” 

Taeil stops and looks up at him, his eyes beautiful and glittering in the fitting room light. “Did you really have to be romantic while your dick is in my face?”

Bright laughter erupts from Donghyuck’s chest as his face warms, the sound of it pittering out louder than the music from the speakers, but he pays himself no mind as he combs his fingers through Taeil’s soft, unstyled hair. 

“Sorry, but I might be proposing to you in a few minutes so I wouldn’t worry too much about what I’m saying right now.” 

Taeil chuckles back and leans forward to kiss up the center of what’s visible of Donghyuck’s left thigh all the way up to his hip while his hand curls around his cock. His thumb trails over the wet tip gently before rubbing down and Donghyuck gasps. 

“Don’t move until I say,” Taeil instructs, and Donghyuck barely gets the chance to nod before he’s taking him into his mouth and grabbing a hold of his hips. 

Taeil’s always been good at blow jobs, but he’s gotten incredible at them since he stopped being so shy about it. Donghyuck looks down at him — staring back in a way that he never used to as he bobs his head and sucks him in over and over again, messy and shamelessly enthusiastic — and he’s already falling apart.

“Holy fuck, baby,” he groans. “I love you so much.” 

Taeil laughs around him, giddy and pleased with himself, and pulls back to drag the flat of his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“I love you, too,” he says in return, and with one more lick he takes him back in and slowly sinks all the way down to the base. Donghyuck feels his cock slide into Taeil’s throat for the first time, tight and warm and wet, and he flings his head back against the wall with a bang so hard it hurts.

He ignores the dull ache it gives. “_Baby_.” 

Taeil squeezes his hips and holds him still, careful not let himself choke as he starts to move into a rhythm of letting Donghyuck take up space in his throat. He shifts every now and again and adjusts the angle of his head, trying to find the one that’s easiest to work with. When he finds it he moans around him and takes him a little faster and deeper. Donghyuck’s thighs start to tremble. 

“I’m already close,” he warns, his fingers tightening in Taeil's hair. 

Taeil pulls back with another moan and wipes at his chin with the base of his palm, stopping himself from nearly drooling onto his shirt. He says something Donghyuck doesn’t quite catch and clears his throat before leaning in and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

The next time he goes down he pulls Donghyuck’s hips forward and holds him there, as deep in his throat as he can get him, and he does something that makes it contract around him in tight, fluttering pulses. 

Donghyuck’s eyes roll back into his head. “Oh god, I’m gonna come.” 

Taeil moans again, vibrating against him while he’s still right there, and when he contracts around him a second time it hits him like a speeding bus, his vision whiting out as he comes with a cry that’s almost too loud. Taeil’s grip on his hips loosens up and he lets Donghyuck buck forward in weak, shivering thrusts as he spends himself completely, his hands holding Taeil's head still. He only chokes a little bit.

“Taeil-ah.”

He falls back against the wall like he suddenly weighs about two-hundred pounds and fights to catch his breath. He can’t look at the way Taeil pulls back with a swallow.

Taeil’s hands are gentle as he soothes them over his tan thighs, waiting for his shivers to subside before pulling his pants back up for him and tucking him away again. He gets back up onto his feet and kisses him softly.

“Good?” he asks, his voice a little rough before he clears his throat again.

“You—” Donghyuck starts but doesn’t know how to finish, momentarily forgetting how words work. Taeil teases him that sometimes this is the only way to get him to stop thinking for a while.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” His grin is pleased and cute. “How’s my baby’s head?”

“Which one?”

Taeil chuckles and reaches around to cradle the back of Donghyuck’s head, rubbing where he thinks it might be sore. Donghyuck’s arms wind around his waist and pull him close.

“How did you even do that?” he asks, looking at Taeil with eyes so adoring it makes him laugh.

“Do what?” he asks back around his giggles.

“That thing where you like—” Donghyuck pulls a hand back and wiggles a finger, hoping it suffices as an explanation. 

Taeil beams at him. “Part of one of my vocal exercises. Which, by the way, if I end up losing my voice for a week I expect you to take responsibility.”

Donghyuck hums and nuzzles into his neck, pressing kisses from the base of his throat up to his chin.

“I always take care of my baby,” he promises before moving up to his lips, kissing him long and lazy before pulling back and smiling. “So, you wanna get married?”

Taeil laughs. “Shut up.”

Donghyuck grins and shrugs. It was worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> writing dirty talk that isn't either corny or cringe is hard. it probably ended up being both, sorry. but please let me know if you liked it, your kudos and comments mean a lot to me!


End file.
